


When you care enough...

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexuality, Love Confession, M/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Unrequited Love, missing scene for "Power Outage", spoilers for "Power Outage"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harrison lets slip a little something more after his confession that he cares for Barry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you care enough...

“I care about you, Barry,” Harrison said. Then his traitorous tongue continued on, “more than you could possibly know.”

Barry stared at him for a long moment. “Dr. Wells?”

The scientist tried to brush it off. “Sorry, got a big maudlin there. You should go check on--”

But Barry was tilting his head in that way that meant he was trying to figure out a puzzle. “Dr. Wells?” He asked again.

“Go on,” the man said, shooing with his hand. “They’re waiting for you, I’m sure.”

But Barry did not move. The fastest man alive was standing perfectly still. “What did you mean?” He finally asked.

“Just that I care about you, Barry. That’s all. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He started manuvering his chair down the ramp. When he got to Barry the way was blocked for the Flash had not moved. “Barry,” he started to say but was interrupted.

“Tell me what you meant. You didn’t just mean you care about me like, well, like Cisco cares about me. I’m not great with relationship stuff, I know that, but even I can tell that much.”

“Of course not. Cisco is a peer of yours. I am not.”

Barry smiled. “Again with the prickliness and condescension.”

“Perhaps.” Pulling his superciliousness around him like a cloak, he pressed forward. “If you could move?”

“So you care about me in what? A fatherly way?”

“No!” Whipping off his glasses, Harrison looked away. “You have a father. And a surrogate one as well, in Joe.”

“I do.” Barry nodded in agreement. “Then in a big brother kind of way?”

“No.” Harrison didn’t know why he didn’t just say yes and agree, end this conversation.

“Mentor, mentee?” The young man pressed on.

Again, he thought about lying but his traitorous mouth answered for him. “No.” It was much quieter this time. He put his glasses back on and stared at the wall, knowing Barry would not let him pass yet. He started as the young man leaned down and got right in his face, head snapping back.

“In a…,” Barry trailed off, then gulped audibly, “like a crush?”

Harrison smiled, perhaps a trifle bitterly. “I’m a little old for crushes, Mr. Allen.”

Barry would not be dissuaded, however. “Like a lover, then.” He rephrased.

It hit Harrison like a wall of water. Barry using that word, that term. He couldn’t answer, almost couldn’t even breath.

“Dr. Wells?”

He couldn’t turn his away, staring into those warm eyes.

“Harrison,” Barry’s voice was barely a whisper. “Are you in love with me?”

He couldn’t speak.

“Please tell me the truth.”

How could he deny this boy, this young man anything? “Yes,” he gasped out.

Barry moved back. “Thank you for telling me the truth at last.”

He couldn’t believe he’d admitted it. “You’re not angry?”

“Why should I be? You can’t help what your heart feels. You do know that I…?”

“I know,” Harrison said, a bit ruefully. “Iris.”

“Even if Iris weren’t a part of the picture, I’ve only ever liked girls. Though I have to admit, I’ve never even thought of guys that way.”

“A shame.”

“Have you always been gay?”

“No. I’m not, actually. Bisexual. I….there was a woman.” He didn’t say more.

“I see.”

“You don’t have to worry, Barry. I won’t let my feelings interfere with my work.”

“I know you wouldn’t let that happen.” He nodded, backing up a little. “I…I have to admit, I feel a little better knowing.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I was beginning to wonder…Never mind. Just, thank you for being honest. And, um, I care about you too.” Barry blushed bright red and zoomed away.

Harrison sat there, blinking, for a long time, then finally got his chair in motion again. He headed back to his hidden sanctum, made his log entry, checked the future paper and then went back out to speak with Cisco and Caitlin.

 

End


End file.
